Very large data centers (some of which are sometimes referred to as hyperscale data centers) require extremely high fiber count cabling to enter and exit the building with the ability to distribute these optical paths across many locations within the building. In many cases, the number of fibers utilized in such data centers is in the range of tens of thousands of fibers.
Equipment frames, i.e. optical distribution frames, are provided in such buildings for providing connections between various fibers, thus forming the required optical paths. Due to the high fiber counts, keeping the fibers and connections thereof organized within the equipment frames is a key operational requirement for these data centers. However, the space requirements for the equipment frames can become a limiting factor, with data centers requiring a small footprint, high density, easily accessible solution which must accommodate patching and/or splicing of cabling entering the building. In some cases, for example, the minimum requirements include the accommodation of greater than or equal to 6912 fiber connectors in a maximum footprint of 900 millimeters (mm)×900 mm×2300 mm.
Accordingly, improved optical distribution frames are desired. For example, optical distribution frames with improved organizational capabilities, and which are capable of meeting minimum space and fiber count requirements, would be advantageous.